A vehicle may include a passenger seat, i.e., the seat occupied by an occupant other than a driver. The vehicle may include a seatbelt assembly disposed between a pillar trim and the passenger seat. The seatbelt assembly may include a webbing and a tongue moveable relative to the webbing. During operation of the vehicle, the passenger seat may be unoccupied, and the tongue may hang freely from the webbing. In this situation, the tongue may move, e.g., vibrate, in a cross-vehicle direction and contact one of the seat and the pillar trim causing a sound, e.g., a rattle.